


Cover up

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Patrizia's drabbles [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: Finnick got a tattoo while he was drunk. Now he wants to a solution.





	Cover up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/gifts).



> A short drabble based on a chat I had with my wonderful friend and beta [Titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522). Go and read her stories. They are great.
> 
> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

The waiting area of Everesta Tattoos was comfy. An old leather couch and leather arm chairs and surrounded the wooden table. On the latter, a couple of folders with drawings of tattoo to choose from. 

“Why did you get inked during your business trip, if I may ask again?” Peeta tried to understand the whole story that lead to him accompany Finnick to a tattoo artist. 

“You know why. It’s been on my bucket list since forever.” Finnick sighed. 

“I know that. But on your bucket list is also to buy every single Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure.” Peeta counted on his fingers. “Eat every dish at Burger King, dive with the sharks and become a lifeguard in Malibu. But you didn't any of those things.” 

“Ok. To make a long story short. Cato and I flew to Hamburg, Germany. Spent three day at a boring conference. We wanted to have fun on the last evening. Met Marvel, who lives in Hamburg. Drove to the Reeperbahn. Met Glimmer and Clove, who both work at a strip club. Got drunk. Decided to get a tattoo. Didn't have enough money for a good artist. Agreed to let Glimmer do the tattoo. Fall asleep after. I woke up the next morning with this tat to show what an idiot I am. Look!” 

Finnick slowly lifted the bottom of his shirt and revealed his tattoo. 

Right under his navel was a downward-pointing arrow, underneath which was the word 'Heaven' inked crudely into his skin. Over the navel the letters 'to'. On his sternum the Word 'Way'. And between his pecs, written in the same crude letters was the word 'This'. It was ob vicious that a tattoo artist had not been the creator of this tattoo. 

“Well this is kind of ... ” Peeta searched for words and tried not to grin. “.... peculiar .” 

“Peculiar is not the term I would use.” Finnick looked down at his stomach and then covered the tattoo again. 

This  
way  
to  
heaven

## ↓

“Thank god for small favors. Gale's cousin is co-owner of a tattoo and cover up studio,” Finnick sighed. 

The back door opened and a beautiful woman with olive skin entered the waiting area. She had smoky gray eyes and her dark hair was braided in a dozen small braids and artfully kept together at the base of her neck. She wore a pair of jeans and an orange tank top and sturdy boots. 

“Hi, I'm Katniss. Welcome to Everesta Tattoos. You choose to upgrade yourself with body art?” 

Peeta was speechless. He had never before thought of tattoos as some kind of upgrade. But when this dark haired beauty put it that way, then hell yes. He wanted an upgrade. 

“Yes, yes I do. But I have no idea which one would suit me.” Peeta left his befuddled friend and went to meet Katniss. “I'm Peeta by the way. Peeta Mellark, at your service.” He held out his right hand for Katniss to shake. Peeta noticed that she checked him out. He was used to female attention but the way Katniss looked at him made him smile and hope that he was not mistaken. 

“Too much Lord of the Rings. You’re no Hobbit.” Finnick mumbled but said louder, “ I happen to need a cover up for a tattoo I didn't want to begin with.” 

Katniss, who was still holding Peeta's hand, turned and called to the open door in the back. “Annie, your skills are wanted too. You have to cover up a tattoo.” She glanced at Peeta’s hand and led him back to the couch. “And we two will have a look at the drawings. What kind of tattoo will be perfect for you? I have some ideas but first I need to learn something about you. Tattoos are so personal. What’s your favorite color? what do you do for a living and do you have a girlfriend?” 

From the back room, another woman emerged. Small frame, auburn hair, green eyes, clad in a black leather skirt and a black satin shirt. “Who needs a cover up for a tattoo?” 

Finnick noticed two things at the same time while he slowly walked towards her. First, he had no idea what she was saying. And second, this was her. The one. 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave me a note. On tumblr I'm Greetingsfromthenorthernsea


End file.
